


Backwards Baby-Steps

by aeonouji



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Incest, Its ya boi rewrite, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: Jin and Ragna reunite.Jin isn't sure how to feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of sorts. I'm not honestly sure what this is besides a procrastination piece from Sensation.

Jin rested his head against the chair. His paperwork scattered on the table in front of him. Each paper requiring a signature to confirm its terms. Since the world was saved from calamity, he had been promoted to Colonel, and paperwork multiplied by at least ten fold. He sighs and places his pen down for the umpteenth time for the night. His coffee went cold hours ago, and the clock's steady ticking reminded him of that. It's three in the morning. For a moment, he lets his eyes flutter shut. Jin shifts to adjust his position in the chair. He slouches slightly and leans further back.  
As he feels himself drift off, a loud bang on his door wakes him back up. He sits up with a jolt. When he pushed himself upright, he hit the back of his head on the chair. Jin hisses and groans, unwilling to answer the loud bang. As he tries to rest his head on the table, the loud bang turns into soft repeated knocking. It's an improvement, but not by much. For the next couple of minutes, the knocking doesn’t let up. Jin groans once more and reluctantly goes to answer the door. His hand lingers on the knob, he didn’t check to see who it was knocking on his door at three in the morning. He wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to know who it was.  
“It’s three in the morning, please leave.”  
As he opens the door completely, he can see a sliver of red and black. Immediately, he summons Yukianesa and jams the blade into the gap of the open door. He growls at the person behind it. Ragna.  
“You.” He growls.  
It comes out much more intense than he wanted it to. Parts of him are happy to see Ragna, but the other part is fucking pissed that he has the nerve to show up just as Jin is finally accepting his being gone from his life. A whole year of mourning and months to accept that loss. Ragna nudges his foot at Yukianesa’s sheath. His metal boot clinks against it. Jin shoves his foot away in distaste. He glares through the sliver to show his brother is not welcome. Whatever adoration or obsession he had over Ragna was gone, it disappeared as time went by. Distaste foamed at the back of his mouth. No, it was more a mix of relief and anger. He would probably be elated, seeing his brother alive and well. But, if Ragna had just been going AWOL for the two years for some sick joke, he was not going to have it. Then to have him forget all about Ragna and his feelings? Absolutely not.  
Ragna pushes the blade aside to push his way through. Despite Jin’s best efforts to keep him out.  
“I don't take too fondly to strangers entering my home this early.” The pained face Ragna has on takes Jin aback. Was Ragna afraid he didn't remember him? Ragna steps back out the pained expression on his face softening into a sad displeasure.  
“I'm sorry, I must have the wrong apartment.” Jin watches his back as he leaves. Relieved,he shuts the door and locks it. He turns to the pile of papers on his table and makes a turn for his plush couch. He'd already done so much of it. His eyes flutter shut once more and he wakes up to the sound of his phone going off.  
The obnoxious alarm screams in his ear almost rudely. Why he set the alarm volume so loud, he wasn't exactly sure. He gets ready for work almost too quickly, and is out the door just as fast. The tips of his hair still damp from his shower. Maybe he should try and get some coffee to start the day.  
He makes a u-turn back to his apartment to brew some to go. Tired and slightly pissed, he jogs to his office in a hurry to get work done. In the hopes of getting there faster, he takes back alleys rather than the crowded streets.

Naturally, he makes it in time. Noel greets him at his office door. His secretary and lieutenant-colonel. He opens the double doors with a creak. The cup of coffee more cold than lukewarm. He places it on the edge of his desk as he peels off some layers. The only layer remaining being the Colonel tunic. Not much of a change from the Major tunic.  
He flips open the file placed neatly in front of him.  
“A mission?”  
“Y-yes. It's concerning-”  
“Okoto. Alright, you're approved.”  
Noel fumbles with her hands as she takes the case file from Jin. He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. One down more to go. His hand already gripped onto a pen as he pushes his chair in. The sunlight beams behind him through the windows.  
After reading data file after file, then signing paper after paper, he's lost count of how many he's done. Noel has to constantly come in and out to retrieve them and hand them to the right people. It's almost like a rhythm. The tapping of her feet stops after the next file. His hands grab at an empty pile.  
Oh. He's finished. This was supposed to go until the end of the week, probably. He sighs and leans back in his chair. His hair touches the back of his neck with the boring tediousness of the promotion haven't been kind to him this past year. He let his hair grow out. He readjusts himself when there's a knock on his doors.  
“What is it?” He stands from his desk and walks around to its front. He should stretch his legs. He leans against the desk with one hand rested on it behind him for support.  
“Someone here to see you.”  
Noel walks over to him with tears in corners of her eyes. Jin closes his eyes and crosses his arms. He's been too caught up in his own thoughts. Noel tugs on his sleeve lightly. “Are you going to let him in?”  
“R-right!” She nearly skips over to open the doors for the visitor. And he can already see red and silver again. Distaste forms at the back of his mouth once more. Ragna steps through with nonchalance. His shoulders are relaxed and he has his hands in his pockets. It's almost like could give less of a damn about being here. No, Jin is sure that is the case. He comes back from his thoughts to hear Ragna and Noel bickering. He was too deep in thought to notice. He should be more upset about Noel being unprofessional though. But, this wasn't the time for that.  
“You got offices confused didn't you, you idiot.”  
“I-I takes one to know one you big dummy!”  
“Hey, I'm calling it like I see ‘em.” Ragna grins when Noel gives no retort.  
Jin clears his throat. The two glance over to Jin. Their childish bickering completely stopped. Jin looks pointedly at Noel then towards the door. takes a moment for Noel to get the hint that she's being dismissed. Hurriedly, she leaves and closes the door behind her. He can chew her out later. Now, it's just the two of them.  
While Jin could go on a tirade about his confusing relationship with his brother about how in the past, they had sex on multiple occasions, he decides against it.  
Instead, he's going to pretend he doesn't remember any of it. If Ragna doesn't bring it up, he won't press it further. “You'll have to forgive her, mister…” Jin trails off in the hopes his acting isn't too forced. It feels like it is. He crosses his arms and leans against his desk again. To add to the act, he tilts his head slightly and smiles expectant for an answer.  
“Ragna.” Jin hums in response. Ragna answered almost immediately. He tilts his head once more, gauging Ragna's reaction. He watches Jin like a hawk waiting for a reaction. No, more like a dog. It was almost cute.  
“R-ag-na.” Each syllable rolls off his tongue with ease. It's never had difficulty being moaned out in heat, it wouldn't have difficulty being called out in a normal circumstance. Jin hums again, playful. A smile graces his lips as he watches Ragna's face flush. Jin presses a finger to his lips, pretending to mull something over.  
He watches as Ragna walks closer to him. He's hesitant. Cute. Jin continues the act. He coyly looks away. His nii-san is so cute. Maybe, just this once, he'd forgive him for leaving Jin behind. That doesn't mean he'd stop teasing him though.  
Coyly, Jin flutters his lashes. His lips curling into a delicate smile.  
“Hmm...I think I had a lover with that name,” he pauses to pretend to mull over his thought, “or was it an older sibling?” He bites his lip as he glances over to see Ragna walking closer to him. It was a bit mean, how easy it was to tease Ragna. Jin smiles as he looks up doe-eyed. Ragna looks to be contemplating his actions. Will he step forward and close their distance, or should he step back? Jin waits expectantly. His expectations are met when Ragna edges closer. The look on his face is slightly pained, but, it looks more on the sad side.  
His breath is steady and deep. The movement of his chest as he watches Jin is almost calming, in an aspect. To see someone he love return back to him, was relieving, but not after years of being gone.  
Especially not when the reunion could go one of two ways. Either they tear each others’ clothes off and fuck right on Jin’s desk, or Jin punches Ragna in the face and kicks him out of is office. He think he liked the first, especially with how close Ragna was. He pulls Ragna forward by his jacket. Yes, that was exactly how he wanted this to pan out. He _wanted_ Ragna to hear how much he was missing out on.  
But he has to wait a little longer. He still wanted to play a little more. Jin looks up from his lashes. His patience would pay off in spades. He just had to hold out. Ragna places his hands on the desk to balance himself. The loss of balance was probably Jin’s fault due to pulling him forward. He’s fine with taking the blame for that. He was the one who pulled him forward. He thinks his breath hitched in his throat because now, they were nose to nose. Ragna is the one to pull back. His hands at Jin’s sides.  
“Do you even remember me?” He mumbles. Now was the time to pounce.  
“Care to,” he pulls him forward again, “jog my memory, Nii-san?” He pulls him closer until they’re a hair away from their lips touching. Ragna’s face after hearing Jin call him “nii-san” is worth the hand pulling him close to feel his nii-san’s hard on. It’s worth the tugging at his clothes. All the waiting is worth the bites on his neck. It’s worth all the tears to his bodysuit. And, it’ll be worth the finger shaped bruises on his hips later.

And it is. He pulls his tunic closed. Sexual depravity be damned, it’s been a while since he’s been fucked senseless like that. His hair is out of place and the tears in his clothes would force him to go home and change. Jin groans at having to walk all the way home with Ragna’s cum inside him. But, before that, what was he going to do with Ragna? He couldn’t leave him here spent, and smelling of sex.  
The office itself was clean, but they weren’t. God, he’d never be able to look at this place the same way anymore. Especially not when he was bent over and fucked to the point where he had to muffle his screams of pleasure. The walls were thick, but not soundproof. “Nii-san.”  
He looked over to where Ragna was laying on the couch. Good thing every office had one. Ragna sits up with a grunt. His clothes were everywhere when they finished, so they had to struggle to get dressed. His tunic was on top of a bookshelf and so were Ragna’s pants. How they got up so high, Jin would never be able to explain. “What’s up?’  
“I can’t leave work like this.”  
He lifts his head up confused. His eyebrows knit together.  
“It’ll leak.” Jin lifts up the tunic to elaborate. Ragna’s hand stops him from lifting it up further than it already was. A tint of pink on his cheeks. So cute. Ragna removes his hand with a knee-jerk reaction speed. Jin doesn’t think he could control himself around Ragna if he was going to be this cute about everything.  
“Carry me, please?” His lips curl into a frown as he watches Jin’s arms reach out. He stands and places a hand on Jin’s back and the other under his legs. Ragna was going to carry him bridal style. The sudden lifting causing Jin to squeak. Jin wraps his arms around his neck.  
“This was your fault for not having condoms.”  
“Then just stay at my place so I don’t have to have sex at work.”  
“I might take you up on that, then.” A smirk on his features as he nudges the door open with his foot. He maneuvers through the entrance and kicks the door closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm testing how much I can write. I hope you like this as much as I had fun writing it because I'm slow burning the fuck out of their romance.


End file.
